girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Has auto-complete for user links stopped working? When I typed double open square bracket the wiki editor used to give suggestions after a few characters, but it hasn't for a few days. Any idea what happened? I didn't make a browser change. As a poor speler I could really use the hints. (Also discussed in Forum:Where are the internal link suggestions?) Argadi 17:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I know, I miss it too! It's a bug. I reported it a couple days ago when link suggest stopped working... I'm hoping it'll get fixed early next week. It's funny how much I miss it now. Sorry for the inconvenience. -- Danny (talk) 17:55, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks. :: Does Wikia have a bug tracking system, or are bugs just handled though forum entries? In either case, could you give me a link to the bug report? :: Also, could you explain why some of my are higher for this Wiki than my counts for all Wikis? (Sorry, I can't figure out how to link directly to my numbers.) It's currently showing 1313 edits for this wiki, and 1309 for all wikis. Are the columns reversed? Argadi 18:34, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::We've got an internal bug tracking system, but unfortunately, users don't have access to it right now. We're working on a version that users can add to and track. (I think there's a ticket about it. :) ) For now, folks can report bugs on the Central forum, or by asking a staff person. :::For the edit counts -- I think the answer is that the two columns update at different speeds. It looks like the edits for this wiki are easier to calculate, and therefore your latest edits show up faster. If you look at or , it looks normal. You're just noticing the difference because you've made more edits today on this wiki than you have on other wikis, so it looks off-balance. -- Danny (talk) 18:45, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Page Counter Danny, are you still out there? Our statistic has gone wonky since the Mad: namespace was created. , see? — Zarchne 03:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Yikes, that is wonky. Hmm, I haven't seen that happen before. I'm sure I can find someone who can help... Tell me a little more about what happened. Who did you guys work with to get the Mad: namespace created? -- Danny (talk) 03:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, good to see you're there. You answered so fast I didn't realize you had. It was Sannse, but she had JSharp look into, who said Engineering said it was reset and would be fixed on the next stats update, but it isn't, obviously. (See also Forum:Mad_about_you.) I'm wondering if (or fearing that, really, because it seems like such a cool idea otherwise) it has to do with transcluding main ns articles into Mad: ones. (e.g, Mad:The madness place(Mad:The_madness_place}} edit).) ⚙Zarchne 09:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hi! I checked with JSharp -- it looks like the fix that he tried didn't work. I'm filing a problem ticket with Engineering, so they can look into it. I'm not sure how long it'll take, so you may have to be patient for a little bit... sorry! You never quite know with Engineering. But I'll keep an eye on it. -- Danny (talk) 18:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Just seeking an update: Did you happen to hear back from Engineering? We're now up to "1" on our article counter, which may be correct if it's only looking for articles of valid length within the Mad: namespace. However, we'd like the counter to reflect the articles in the Main namespace, or ideally, both Main and Mad. But since we (the editors here) have had some debates on how to even use this new namespace, it would probably be okay to revert any changes made to the wiki structure if that's the only solution. Sorry, Z. :( --mnenyver 20:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, that's really interesting -- and potentially very helpful! I'm going to try creating a couple test pages in the Mad: namespace -- and if that's the problem, then that may give us a way to fix it. Let me create a couple pages, and then we'll see.... Might not have to sacrifice anything. :::::By the way, just so I know -- who did you talk to when you set up the Mad: namespace? If there was a problem when that was set up, it would be good to track down who made the mistake. -- Danny (talk) 20:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh my god. Thank you! You have no idea how much easier this makes things for us. (I'm pretty sure plans for death rays or giant carnivorous plants were being considered by more than one person, not over the bug but over the internal debates we were having over the namespace.) I'm not sure who originally set up the new namespace -- I believe Zarchne requested it over IRC. Again, thank you guys for being so quick about this. --mnenyver 21:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I'm glad we could take care of it before things got ugly... or uglier than usual. -- Danny (talk) 22:27, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey! Sum pipples tink beeg, sharp fangz und green skin looks pretty gut. --mnenyver 22:54, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Vell, hyu chust kan' please zum pipple. -- Danny (talk) 22:58, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::So did the "Mad" namespace get nuked in the course of "solving" this or not? The counter seems to be working now (thanks!). -- that old bearded guy 23:03, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope! Mad:Spark is still just as Mad as ever. The counter is now counting both main namespace and Mad articles together. -- Danny (talk) 23:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I did say it was Sannse, up there. Personally, I would have preferred the article count hadn't included Mad: articles, but don't change anything now (is that request what caused the problem?), certain people are annoyed enough with me as it is. ⚙Zarchne 21:11, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, you did tell me, sorry! The problem was related to how we set up the Mad: namespace, but it wasn't because it was a complicated request or anything. It was just a simple mistake -- simple to make, simple to fix... but apparently hard for us to figure out what happened, until yesterday. But it's fixed now, so no harm no foul. -- Danny (talk) 03:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Bot Config And while I've got you, can you give me some tips on configuring a recent release of pywikipedia bot to work with girlgenius.wikia.com? at my first attempt I got "no such language en" or something like that when I "python login.py" and it's been downhill from there. ⚙Zarchne 09:29, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : I don't know much about bots... but I'll ask my colleague Scott to come take a look. He can help you out... -- Danny (talk) 18:57, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Bureaucracy Well, especially mnenever and less so acaciaonnastik want to be doing admin stuff right now, but the agreement is that I should have 'crat privs so that I can take care of it. The owner of record has not done anything with the site since it was created AFAICT. If you're not willing/able to grant me bureaucrat, then admin to me, mnenever, and acacia would take care of us for now. Zarchne 20:06, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! The offer of help is very much appreciated! By the way, Phil Foglio recently did a complete graphic novel version of Myth Adventures. And of course I highly recommend Girl Genius. If you're spoiler sensitive, I recommend avoiding the current comic page and starting . :) --mnenyver 02:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) How can we search for links? We would like to search for particular types of links (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/girlgenius/message... and http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php...) to apply a consistent style, but how do we find them? Search doesn't seem to find text in link addresses. For example, searching for "girlgeniusonline" doesn't find Passholdt but I want it to. Is there any advanced search or trick to find the pages? Argadi 08:38, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :I found , but that finds all links. We just want to find just the locations where our template isn't being used (i.e., where the web site link is explicitly in the wiki page source). Argadi 12:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can use Google for that -- just search for site:http://girlgenius.wikia.com girlgeniusonline (or whatever URL you're looking for). I see 23 pages in that search... I hope that's helpful! -- Danny (talk) 01:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the suggestion, but that has the same problem as , it finds all the links. I want to search the raw wiki source and find places where the URLs are used explicitly (like http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20080808 this) but not places that use our template (like ). Argadi 08:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I don't know about a way to do that. I think you may have to do the Google search, and then look at each of those pages. -- Danny (talk) 17:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Is there a Wikia logon problem? I've needed to log on twice today (without even exiting the browser), and several times yesterday. And it's not just me. Argadi 13:51, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Yup, it's a thing. I'll respond on the forum page. -- Danny (talk) 13:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Othar's Twitter Thank you very much for looking into that. :) --m 16:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yes - it was a good try, I'm vexed it still hasn't worked right. -- Corgi 19:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Don't mind me, I am obviously an idiot even without having taken antihistamines today. -- Corgi 20:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC)